Scarf
by Primrose Everdeen
Summary: [One-shot] Gray llevaba exactamente cerca de tres horas buscándola. No se podía haber perdido, menos en un día como hoy. No es que se pusiera nervioso por estas cosas - nunca lo admitiría, de todos modos - , pero no quería imaginar la reacción de Juvia si se enteraba. Dios, no podía creer que había perdido la estúpida bufanda.


Fairy Tail no me pertenece. **Todo es de Mashima-sensei**.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ya era pasado el medio día. Gray aún no salía de su casa. Subía y bajaba las escaleras. Se movía casi desesperado por todo el lugar.

No estaba en ningún lado.

No es que hiciera de esto un gran asunto, después de todo era tan solo una bufanda. Pero sólo al pensar en todo el lío que se había armado cuando Juvia se la regaló, la motivación para encontrar el bendito pedazo de lana volvía.

Se sentía culpable de haberla perdido, sobre todo porque sabía que había actuado como un idiota, a pesar de que ya se había disculpado.

Además, un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando pensaba en lo que pasaría si Erza se enteraba. Posiblemente lo empalaría en una de sus espadas o algo así.

- Fue una buena vida - dijo en voz baja mientras se rendía después de haber dado vuelta su habitación por tercera vez. La casa ya era un desastre y no había caso. La estúpida bufanda no estaba ahí.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Magnolia pensó en las reacciones de sus otros compañeros. Lucy y Levy le dirían que es un idiota, Natsu no entendería nada, Mirajane haría una tortura psicológica o algo por el estilo. Juvia lloraría por tres meses seguidos. Sería un largo invierno.

_- No tienen por qué saberlo, sólo diré que está en casa y listo. Será un secreto de estado. Fin del problema. Dios Gray, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido y no se te haya ocurrido antes - _Cuando terminó de hablar con él mismo ya estaba en la puerta del gremio. Todo iría bien. Nadie sospecharía nada, después de todo es un mago de hielo y el frío no era un problema para él.

Apenas abrió la puerta tenía a Erza y Mirajane regañandolo por la poca ropa que traía encima - ¡ES UN MALDITO HÁBITO! - pensó. Ya llegaría el día en que dejaran de joderlo por el asunto.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que había llegado y todo bien. Su corazón sólo se había parado diez veces cuando alguien mencionaba algo relacionado con una bufanda. ¿Se sentía así Natsu cuando perdía la que Igneel le regaló? ¿El se estaba comportando como Natsu? ¿Se había vuelto estúpido? Ya no sabía nada. Sólo tenía claro que iban tres horas y todo estaba normal. Claro, hasta que Juvia llegó al gremio, una hora y media más tarde.

Ella llevaba una semana fuera por una misión, así que lo primero que hizo al ver al mago de hielo fue correr a abrazarlo. Gray intentó parecer sereno, bueno, dentro de lo que se podía. Siempre se mostraba incómodo cuando Juvia lo abrazaba _en público_. - _Eres un maldito tsundere antisocial, Fullbuster - _Se dijo a sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando todo se fue al carajo. Juvia traía consigo una bolsa. Cuando sacó su contenido consideró tirarse desde el último piso del gremio. La bendita bufanda ¿Cómo diablos la tenía ella? Toda una mañana de búsqueda y sufrimiento por nada.

Erza se había acercado a ellos. Oh Dios, ahora sí era hombre muerto.

- Juvia había olvidado poner sus iniciales en la bufanda. - dijo mientras le mostraba las iniciales "G.F" - Así será imposible que Gray-sama la pierda - La chica sonreía, feliz de haber recordado tan importante detalle.

- Ya veo, sabía que no la había perdido. Era imposible - se estaba hablando a sí mismo, aliviado. No notó que Erza le estaba poniendo atención. Ella sonreía porque sabía la verdad que ni siquiera él notaba. Gray no estaba preocupado por haber perdido el objeto y ser regañado. Estaba preocupado por haber perdido algo que Juvia había hecho especialmente para él. Era algo preciado y el idiota no lo sabía.

- Así que pensaste que habías perdido la bufanda que Juvia hizo para ti - Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gray - ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEBES CUIDAR LAS COSAS QUE OTRA GENTE TE DA? ¿SABES CUÁNTO SE ESFORZÓ JUVIA? - Parecía que le iba a dar una paliza, aunque Erza sólo lo hacía para jugar con él ¿Cuando se daría cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba a la maga de agua?

- P-P-PERDÓN SEÑORA. - Erza sólo se dio la vuelta y acompañó a Lucy a tomar una limonada. Como si nada hubiese pasado. - _Me salve_ - Pensó Gray. En ese momento, relajado, algo hizo click en su cabeza. Juvia había sacado su bufanda para poner sus iniciales. La bufanda estaba en su cuarto. Juvia, bufanda, cuarto, Gray, casa. Unir los puntos no era para nada difícil.

Ahora tenía que hacer la pregunta más grande de todas, la que había ignorado por el miedo a Erza. - Juvia - dijo mientras se giraba hacia la chica de cabello Azul. - ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi casa? -

Esto había llegado a un nuevo nivel. Aunque considerando el tiempo que la chica llevaba en Fairy Tail no era de extrañar que ya supiera donde vivía. Por eso, cuando escuchó su explicación no se molestó ni por un segundo, es más, por alguna razón que aún no entendía del todo, le gustaba la atención que Juvia le daba.

Desde ese día Gray supo cómo Lucy se sentía cada vez que Natsu invadía su cuarto. Entendió por qué dejó de regañarlo y por qué no lo sacaba a patadas de ahí. Era simple. Cada vez que veía a Juvia en su casa quería que eso siguiera así por mucho tiempo más. Juvia le había devuelto algo que pensó que había perdido cuando Ur murió. Un hogar.

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot 3 Hace bastante que no escribía para Fanfiction, así que estoy un poco oxidada. Aún así, espero volver con más historias sobre Fairy Tail.

Me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios, ¡así que los espero con ansías!

Besos, Coté.


End file.
